<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knock Out by Tridraconeus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136813">Knock Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus'>Tridraconeus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Emotional Manipulation, Fun With Perks!, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sadism, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out: The trauma caused by your brutal attacks makes crying for help painfully difficult.<br/>Prompt #9, Soft: Character A comforts character B by talking to them gently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Quentin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quarantine Creations 2020 Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knock Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ship ghostsmith<br/>written for the collection. I tried to be soft, it did not work. Danny is a rat man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny wouldn’t consider them friends. He’d barely consider them fuckbuddies. Quentin was a sweet boy, kind and considerate, who thought more about other people than he did himself. He was also a repressed Catholic, which brought a <em>whole</em> host of interesting things out for Danny to play with. On top of all of that, Danny had never met him when he wasn’t high off of adrenaline or caffeine or any number of stimulant drugs. He was an interesting lay, to say the least. </p><p>But again: not fuckbuddies, because they decidedly were not<em> buddies. </em></p><p>Quentin had cried the last time they had sex. Danny had called him a sweetheart. He told him that he did such a good job watching over the others. That, and a hand on his dick, was all Danny needed to make him sniffle. </p><p>Danny made him feel good with no strings attached and it shattered him, every time. In the Entity’s realm sometimes that was the most fun he could have. But this was a trial. Quentin was here, which meant that Quentin was <em>his</em>, and before long he would have him with the assistance of the endless night. </p><p>He had a new trick up his sleeve, and he was excited to try it. It didn’t take long for Quentin to predictably dart out and oh-so-rudely tear his attention away from Ace. He’d be annoyed if that wasn’t what he wanted. One good hit sent Quentin staggering away toward the nearest pallet.</p><p>One more good hit, slicing his back from shoulder to hip, and Quentin went down with a cry. Another quick blow to the back of his head had him crying out again, and near-instantly quieting— little to do but lay there. </p><p>“Like it?” The Ghostface crouched next to him, watching him sluggishly fuss and squirm. He moved slowly, like he was pushing himself through water. The foggy grounds of the MacMillan Estate would hide him well; an inability to even cry out for help would hide him even further, and with how scrambled his head was Danny didn’t think he’d be going much of anywhere. “I got Bubba to teach me. You’re going to stay right here for me, okay?” </p><p>God, his eyes were so <em>dazed,</em> glassy and incapable of focusing on him, terrified. Danny stared at his twisted expression of anguish with morbid fascination. </p><p>“Not a peep,” he continued, and wagged his finger in Quentin’s face for good measure.</p><p>With the one person that would hunt them down and heal them out of the equation, the rest of the team fell like clumsy dominoes-- two of them at the gate, even, so close to the freedom locked behind the heavy iron doors. The hatch sprang open barely ten meters to his left and he ignored it, whistling tunelessly as he chose to instead return to his prize.</p><p>Quentin had stayed where he’d been downed— the way his head must be throbbing and spinning made that the easiest choice by far. Danny tittered to himself as Quentin dumbly reacted to the crunch of dry grass by squirming helplessly in a pool of his own blood. He came closer until Quentin <em>definitely</em> knew he was there.</p><p>“C’mere, sweet thing,” he cooed. Quentin made a weak mewling noise in response. He was on his last legs, then. Danny sat down cross-legged and helped haul Quentin’s head into his lap. ”Let Jed take care of you.”</p><p>He got that ridiculous beanie off and pet Quentin’s hair. It was tacky with blood and dirt, oil from the generators, some other grime from the Entity. “Hey there, sweet boy.” </p><p>Quentin moaned in confusion. </p><p>“You did such a good job.” He spoke softly to avoid aggravating Quentin’s ringing head. Loud noises now would hurt. For now, Danny wanted to avoid that. “Ran me around for a long while, huh?” </p><p>It took a long second, but Quentin nodded. The weak gesture was joined by an equally weak keen. He was pathetic in this crippled state. Danny didn’t know why he hadn’t tried something like this earlier. “You look so good when you’re running away from me.”</p><p>He leaned over to pull more of Quentin onto his lap. “Look even better when you’re right here with me. Let Jed take care of you,” he repeated. He’d get the picture eventually. Already he was beginning to hear Danny’s words past his tone. “Good care. <em>Real</em> good care. That’s it, sweetheart.” </p><p>Quentin hugged his knees with some difficulty. “Oh, darling.”</p><p>He wasn’t going to last long being comforted and fawned over like this. He never did. </p><p>“It’s alright. Doze off if you need to. I’ll be right here with you.”</p><p>His eyes shut. He’d lost too much blood. Danny hummed to him and held him as his life drained out onto the slick leather of the shroud-- He was just glad that Quentin was definitely too out of it to feel Danny’s erection against his cheek. There was something about Quentin’s pain that never failed to rouse his interest. He took to it so well, was all; his cute round face pinched in agony, messy curls matted with blood and mud. </p><p>“Right here with you. Real good care,” Danny murmured one more time, before Quentin’s breathing shallowed and he finally bled out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this fic! I love feedback. Talk shit on Danny if you want, I'll be right there with you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>